RWBY and the Fate of Heroes
by SoapBox Bill
Summary: Hunters are the dedicated souls that defend the world against the darkness. However, there is a select few among the noble hunters that are able to do more than call on the power of their souls. These warriors call upon the spirits of legends long forgotten by all but the world itself. These spirits are called "Servants" and they are the greatest warriors of Fate.
1. Chapter 1

**So I recently (finally) got around to watching some of the Fate series and I really liked some of the characters and started thinking 'Hey what if these characters of legends interact with the characters from RWBY who are also characters from legends / fairy tales.' And so this story was born from that idea.**

The world of Remnant, a world plagued by monsters, the creatures of Grimm. These beasts of the shadows hunt down the people of Remnant seeking to sink the world into the dark pit they crawled from.

Yet even in the darkest hour defenders of life fight to protect the lights of the world. These champions are called Huntsmen and Huntresses. Brave warriors that wield the power of their very souls to guard the lives of their fellows.

However, there is a select few among the noble hunters that are able to do more than call on the power of their souls. These warriors call upon the spirits of legends long forgotten by all but the world itself. These spirits are called "Servants" and they are the greatest warriors of Fate.

Line Break

Panting, a mix of sweat and blood staining her clothes as Ruby Rose struggles to stay upright as the dark creatures of Grimm closed in around her. 'I can't fall here.' Ruby thinks as she struggles to keep Crescent Rose in a fighting position her blood pooling in the silver rose brooch keeping her cape attached.

'I have to protect everyone, I have to become a huntress.' She thinks trying to steal her own resolve. Her brooch begins to glow, sigils appear on the ground as the color seems to drain from the world and time slows.

"Are you to be my master?" A rich cultured voice fills the ears of the young huntress-to-be. "You show an admirable amount of tenacity for one so young. Well, then my beloved Preator allow me to take the stage."

Through a storm of rose petals, a female figure steps out with a glittering red thorn shaped sword. As color returns to the world the Grimm turn to this new figure whose blue eyes glare at them with disinterest and contempt. As one charges at her, she effortlessly cleaves it in two with her sword.

"You dare to interfere in my glorious entrance, to get in my way to see my beloved Preator?" The figure scoffs. "Such foolish creatures." A red and gold aura forms around the woman's sword "Watch my master as I dispatch these beasts with such beauty and splendor." She says with a smile and flourish of her sword cutting through the Grimm, moving more like a dancer than a swordswoman.

Ruby takes a moment to catch her breath before turning to face more Grimm drawn to their location. "I am a huntress I will not just stand here and do nothing. I will keep fighting to get back to my sister, to my partner, to Beacon!" She shouts as she spins her scythe cutting through the hordes of Grimm.

The woman smiles at the show of resolve. "It seems my master has gained her second wind." As she continues to cut through the Grimm she spares a glance to keep an eye on her new master.

Soon the horde is vanquished with their combined efforts. Ruby is left panting leaning on Crescent Rose to remain upright.

"Not… that I don't appreciate the help but who… Who are you?" Ruby pants trying to catch her breath. She gives the woman a closer look. She is clad in a red and white dress? It looks like a dress but shows off her bust and legs. She has golden blonde hair done up in a braided bun and wears gold plate boots which she can see through the see-through front of the dress.

The woman brings a hand to her chin as if she is considering how to proceed and choosing her words. "Ah yes introductions, we must see to such matters of etiquette even here among the wilds." She turns a offers a graceful, if dramatic bow to Ruby. "I am your Servant of the Saber class my lovely master. For now, you may call me Saber. May I have your name my beloved Preator?"

Ruby stood there dumbfounded. A Servant? A Saber, arguably the most powerful class at that. She had heard that in times of desperation Huntsmen have summoned Servants rather than going through the usual ritual. But here? Now? In the middle of her initiation?

Saber tilts her head as her master stands there. "Master is something the matter?" she says slightly worried.

Ruby jumps suddenly brought back to reality. "Oh, my name. I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

"Rose?" Saber says with a smirk, obviously amused by something. "What a deliciously appropriate name." She brings up her hand to her mouth as she lets out a small laugh. "Well then my lovely Rose what is our next objective?"

"Objective?" Ruby says before struck by realization. "Oh crap! We have to get back to everyone else!" She shouts before blazing away leaving a trail of red rose petals.

Saber lifts a hand and plucks a petal from the air. "Hmmm, such an energetic master I have." She smiles as she too speeds off to follow her new master.

With that Ruby and Saber are able to meet up with the other initiates who had just reached an area covered in ruins, a freshly killed Deathstalker beginning to disintegrate behind them.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Ruby says in a burst of petals.

"RUBY!" Yang shouts as she hugs her sister. "What happened? We saw the Nevermore drop you then disintegrate."

"Yeah…." Ruby hedges "I kinda shot it in the eye… a lot… so it dropped me into a different section of the forest. Wait, it died?"

"Yes you dolt! And while you were taking your time getting back here we had to deal with that Deathstalker!" Weiss shouts as she stomps over to her partner.

"Well excuse me miss proper for having to fight through a hoard of Beowolves and nearly die to get back here!" Ruby shouts back her exhaustion causing her to be more irritated than she normally would be. And much more aggressive.

"Ah yes, my master truly was a sight to behold as she cut her way through the ravenous beasts with the grace of a dancer and the fury of a storm," Saber says as she twirls out from behind a tree.

"Master?" Jaune says as Yang and Weiss look on dumbfounded.

"Oh yes, she is quite the lovely master is she not?" Saber smiles approaching the group. "It is such a wondrous joy to be the Saber of such a lovely Rose unafraid to show her thorns."

Ruby blushes a deep red at that as Weiss levels a glare against her partner.

"You summoned a servant!? And a Saber at that!" Yang shouts

"Ow yes Yang… you don't have to shout." Ruby sputters as she tries to figure out what to say. Thankfully she is saved by the professors showing up in a Bullhead to take them back to Beacon.

Line Break.

In the Bullhead Glynda and Ozpin rose an eyebrow at the addition to the team. When they turned to Ruby the young girl simply shrugged and introduced her as her Saber Class servant. Glynda brought a hand to her temple and began to rub it as if to stave off a headache. Ozpin on the other hand simply took a sip of his ever-present coffee, as unflappable as always.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora took the seats in the front section, while the rest sat in the back.

"Miss Rose," Glynda says causing the young girl to snap her head towards the teacher. "How exactly did this come about?"

As Ruby explained how she summoned Saber the blonde teacher again reached to her head to massage her temple as the headache grew.

"Well, Miss Rose it seems you are the first Huntress to summon a Servant during initiation. I knew to expect great things from you but this was quite unexpected" Ozpin chuckles as his Deputy sends him a glare.

Meanwhile, Weiss seemed to be silently stewing in her seat. How? How was it possible that this little girl was able to summon a Servant? Weiss had attempted to summon a Servant before as a way to get her father to allow her to go to Beacon. That ceremony had failed and she had to prove herself by fighting the Arma Gigas instead. She risked a glance at the Servant who was sitting in a standard bucket seat with a kind of regal grace as if she was actually lounging on a throne.

Saber noticed the girl in white looking at her but paid her no mind. She instead turned her attention to her fellow blonde. "You are the sister to my beloved Praetor is that correct?" Her eyes gleam with interest at the thought of learning more about her new master.

Yang cocked her head at the way Saber was addressing her and how she was referring to her sister. "Ah, yeah I am Yang, Ruby is my little sister. Why do you call her that? What does it mean?"

"You mean my Preator yes?" Saber says as she gestures to Ruby "It is a title, I believe the closest direct translation would be a commander or magistrate I suppose." She paused bringing her hand to her face as she taps her chin in thought. "The title comes from a word in my home language that means 'to precede' or 'to lead the way'. It was my master that led me here and thus I shall follow her." She finishes with a smile and a nod as she once again gestures to Ruby.

"And what makes you so sure she is capable of leading?" Weiss says, perhaps a bit sharper than she intended.

"Oh, it is quite simple my dear." Saber responds with a smile before standing making a grand sweeping gesture. "For I am the Rose Empress and no empress is greater than I. For Empress cares for her people more than I." She turns to Ruby with a gentle smile "And I see much of myself reflected in this young budding Rose set to bloom into a glorious flower of strength and beauty!"

A sudden jolt of turbulence causes Saber to lose her balance as she falls into the seat occupied by Blake. It was only by sheer luck and Blake's own agility that Saber's armored boots did not knock into anyone. "Maybe you should stay in your seat for the rest of the trip." The black-clad secret Faunus says.

"Indeed I shall. You have my thanks friend." Saber says as she gets up and returns to her seat.

As Saber returns to her seat Blake's thoughts turn inward. She didn't know much about Servants, but had heard that they were in many ways reflections of their master. She should have realized what a monster HE was based on his servant. HE was able to summon a servant of his own and it turned out to be a monstrous beastly thing.

A Berserker.

Blake honestly hoped that she never summoned a Servant of her own. The fear of what would be reflected back at her, the sins of her past embodied in a living form, it is the stuff of nightmares for her.

Yang smiled as she listened to Saber and how animated she got. Yang immediately noticed Saber has a very high opinion of herself and normally that would come off as obnoxious or condescending. But from Saber she got none of those vibes and she turned out to be perhaps a bit more perceptive than Yang had initially thought.

"Now Miss Yang, I simply must ask. If you are the sister to my master how is it that the two of you bear such little resemblance?" Saber asks gaining the attention of most of the other students who have wondered the same thing.

At that Yang's expression noticeably soured and Ruby started shaking her head frantically to try and get Saber to stop,

Saber's gaze passes between Ruby and Yang before falling back on the blonde. "Oh, I seem to have dived headfirst into a rather sensitive issue. My apologies I did not mean to insult or intrude."

Yang took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she forced herself back to being calm. "Its okay. I don't want to really get into it but the reason why we don't really resemble each other and have different last names, is that we are actually half sisters. Different mothers you see."

"Ah, I see." Saber replies with a nod. "I shall not pry any further. Though I do wish to see if you are as capable a combatant as my beloved Preator,"

Yang punches her right hand into her left activating Ember Celica. "Oh I think I can show you a few moves." Yang says with a smirk.

As the Bullhead touched down the students, Servant and teachers exited and began their walk to the school proper.

Saber paused and her gaze stopped at Beacon's tower before it went down to her young master. "Yes this will be a very interesting time." she says before joining the others.

**So yeah I went with Saber Nero from Fate/Extra to be Ruby's partner because to me I thought they would play off each other better. Ruby's shy and socially awkward nature and Nero's confidence and flamboyance makes for some interesting writing. I love writing Nero but the sheer level of ham required can be hard to pin down. **

**The rest of the main cast will be getting Servants as well… eventually. Who do you think would pair well with Weiss, Blake and Yang? Leave a review letting me know and why you think they work well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The new Hunters and Huntresses took their seats as Ozpin announces the new teams. Team CRDL led by Cardin Winchester just got off the stage as Ozpin announced the next team.

"For our next team, we have Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren," Ozpin announced as the four made their way up to the stage.

Jaune seems almost as scared and anxious as when he was fighting the Grimm in the forest. Nora, on the other hand, is bouncing around on her heels, excited to be on a team. Pyrrha and Ren both have cool serene expressions on their faces.

"Together you will be Team JNPR. Led by," Ozpin does his usual pause for dramatic effect. "Jaune Arc"

Jaune's eyes go wide and he seems frozen like a deer in headlights. His body is on autopilot as the headmaster shakes his hand before exiting the stage.

"And lastly. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao-Long."

The girls get up from their seats and head up to the stage. Saber gives Ruby a smile when she looks back to her Servant. "Go on my Preator, this is your moment. I will be here when you return."

While Weiss walks up to the stage on the inside she is very conflicted. She did not exactly get off on the right foot with any of her teammates. The explosion fiasco with Ruby, Blake criticizing her family, and Yang's brutish nature did not particularly endear to the heiress.

She would have been able to handle Ruby being her partner after the display of skill she saw in the forest. It was also Ruby's plan she came up with before the Nevermore snatched her away that allowed them to take out the Deathstalker. But the younger girl being able to summon a Servant before her was a blow to Weiss' pride that still stung. But once she was the leader she would be able to instill some discipline and show what she is really capable of.

"Together you will be Team RWBY led by..."

Weiss let out a barely perceptible huff at that. Her team was practically named after her partner it was almost as if…

"Ruby Rose. Congratulations."

Weiss' mind came to a screeching halt. She wasn't selected to be a team leader. Her partner was. Her partner who had skipped two years to enter Beacon, who had summoned a Servant before her. A crushing sense of failure and inadequacy coursed through the heiress.

At that same time, Saber smiled down at the stage, her green eyes sparkling. She looks like a parent so very proud of her young master.

Line Break

"Ach! Yang get off of me!" Ruby shouts as her sister had her in a death grip hug.

"Umu it is so good to see such spirit and love between sisters," Saber says through giggles.

"If you girls are quite done, I can lead you to your new dorm rooms." Glynda Goodwitch says with a stern expression causing Yang to let go of her baby sister.

The stern deputy headmistress led them through the halls of the dormitory building with Team JNPR in tow as well. The group passed through a communal area with couches and a small kitchenette before reaching the end of the hallway.

"Team JNPR will be in this room," Glynda says pointing to her left, "And team RWBY will be here. We had to make some changes to the room as there are no Servants quarters currently ready for use."

Saber smiles at the older woman. "That is no problem. It gives me more opportunities to become closer to my new Praetor." She says as she opens the door to reveal the small room with five beds evenly spaced with just a small path between them. "Well, this is not what I had in mind for being closer."

Glynda quickly took her leave as Weiss seemed to become further infuriated by the situation. Yang also was looking a bit annoyed while Blake was looking as nonplussed as usual.

"This is unacceptable!" Weiss shouts as she stomps her foot. "How could they expect us to be able to live like this."

"Well, at least the closets are big. Though we will have to share." Blake offered to try and placate the heiress.

"How can they expect us to sleep in such tiny beds?" Weiss continues her rant ignoring her ebon haired teammate.

Saber spins around and plops herself on one of the beds. "The answer is quite obvious. We simply push the beds together and all sleep together," she remarks earning a blush from all four members of Team RWBY.

"NO WAY!" Ruby and Yang yell out at the same time.

"Oh, yes you are sisters. I forgot this era has a taboo on such relations." Saber says after looking between the sisters. "To be honest I would not be against sharing a bed with either of you." She then looks over the sisters to their partners. Blake is hiding her face as she unpacks her books while Weiss is simply gapping like a fish at how audacious this Servant is being. "And if your partners wish to join us it would make the evening even more pleasurable." she purrs out.

Blake stops and her own blush spreads across her face and down her neck. The secret Faunus has to focus to keep her ears still beneath her bow.

Weiss went from pale ice queen to a steaming embarrassed tomato and looked on the verge of passing out as she tried to process what was being said.

Yang, normally the most forward and a physically open person was torn between wanting to take her fellow blonde up on the offer and her protective big sister side that wanted to punch the Servant's lights out for trying to seduce her sister.

Ruby was staring off into space her, brain in reboot mode from the overload of hormones. After a few moments, her brain clicks back into gear and she shouts "BUNK BEDS!"

This causes all eyes to turn to the young team leader who shuffles back and forth a bit trying to forget what her Servant said. "We can turn the beds into bunk beds that will open up the room some."

This did not seem to sit well with Weiss who was used to a queen-sized bed but before she could shoot down the idea her other teammates spoke up.

"Sure sis that sounds great!" Yang says with a fist pump.

"It would be an effective use of space," Blake adds.

Weiss turns to Saber who simply shrugged. "If that is the will of my Preator than so be it," she says dismissively.

"Alright, fine but how are we even going to do what you propose?" Weiss sighs as Yang and Ruby smirk.

An hour later and with the misuse of books and the appropriation of some climbing rope from the school's gym the beds were set up.

"I CALL TOP BUNK!" Both of the sisters exclaim as they jump up onto the top two beds.

Saber laid herself down on the center bed that did not have a bunk "I shall take this bed for now until the Servant's quarters are prepared."

Blake shrugged as she took the bed below her partner as Weiss sighed and began unpacking her own luggage.

For Ruby Rose sleep was hard to come by. The events of the day, the initiation, summoning a servant, being appointed team leader, all of it weighed heavily on her. In the dead of night, she glances down to the bed her servant has taken as her own. While each of the girls had their own preferred pajamas Saber did not. So she had to make do with a pair of Yang's elastic work out shorts and a tank top. The servant seemed completely at peace as she slept a small smile on her face.

"Having trouble sleeping my Preator?" Saber cracks an eye open looking up at Ruby.

Ruby lets out a small "Eeep" at being caught eliciting a soft chuckle from her servant.

"I can understand that you have much weighing on your mind after today's events. However, those worries are for tomorrow. For tonight take solace in the fact that you made it, and that you have a team that will support you. And less you forget, myself of course." Saber finished with a grin before once more closing her eyes and softly humming a tune.

The soft gentle tune seemed to ease the other residents of the room deeper into their slumber before ultimately Ruby joined them as well.

The next morning saw the girls all relaxing after the ordeal of their initiation. This would be their last day to relax though as the next day would mark the start of classes. As Ruby was sitting at her desk tinkering with some parts to add to Crescent Rose Saber approached her and gives her a tap on the shoulder.

"My Preator if you have a moment could you join me for a walk around the grounds. There are things we must discuss and it is such a beautiful day out." Saber says affably as she looks out the window.

Ruby looks up from her work taking a moment before nodding. "Sure let me just put this stuff away." She says as she puts the parts into the desk's drawer and closes a notebook filled with plans and schematics for her weapon.

And so the two girls begin their walk around the grounds of Beacon. Heads turned seeing samer stroll around confidently taking in the sights though Ruby hung back a bit and kept her hood up, all the attention and looks making her nervous.

The pair eventually found their way to a garden in a secluded corner of the campus. After spotting a bench Saber sat down and motioned for Ruby to join her.

"Master I believe it is time for you to learn more about myself and our relationship as master and servant." Saber says in a more serious tone then she usually speaks in.

"Um… Okay, yeah I don't really know much about servants other than you know the basic classes." Ruby replies.

"We servants exist through our bond with our master. But due to the method in which you summoned me our bond was not fully formed." Saber says as she looks up to the sky in thought. "Were I a less magnanimous spirit or found you unworthy you life very much could have been at risk."

Ruby goes wide eyed at that. "You.. you would have?" she stutters out.

Saber turns to face her master with a slightly sad smile. "Not all servants are noble heroes my Preator. Nor are all masters as kind and ernest as you." She takes a deep breath as if lost in thought. Or perhaps a memory. "The usual summoning has a binding component built into it to bind the will of the servant to their master."

"That's terrible!" Ruby exclaims. The thought of enslaving someone like that was so repugnant to her and the ideals she held as someone who wanted to be a defender of peace.

"On that we are in agreement my Preator." Saber nods a small smile growing on her face. "So we must now do this in the old way and bind our pact as master and servant. As I said before, I see much of myself in you young Rose and I would be honored to serve you."

Ruby blushes slightly in embarrassment, "Thank you Saber. I hope to be the best master I can be." She says.

Saber stood from the bench and then turns to face Ruby. "Please rise my Preator so we can formalize the contract." she says urging Ruby to get up from her seat. As soon as Ruby is standing Saber takes a knee and gently takes Ruby's hand. "My sword is your to command my master. Through the darkest abyss I will stand at your side. Whenever you have need of me I will answer the call. My strength is yours and our souls are joined. I acknowledge you as my worthy master as we war against the whims of fate." She says before kissing the teen's hand.

Ruby feels a slight tingling in her hand as Saber makes her speech. After the kiss she notices a symbol on her hand. It looked like a cross between a swirling flower and thorns, all of it in a deep crimson.

"This is the mark of our bond, my symbol. Now Preator you may know me by my true name." Saber says as she rises from her knee and takes a step back and bows gracefully. "I am the Rose Empress Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus, but you my beloved Rose my simply call me Nero."

**And scene!**

**This one took a while as I was constantly going back and forth on who will get what servant. Now we finally have Nero's name so I can actually call her by her name and save myself a full letter!**

**I now have a Podcast! With the new season of RWBY underway I and a fellow fanfiction writer GenitalWarThunder are reviewing the new episodes week to week. You can find me on Anchor dot FM slash Soapboxbill or wherever you get your podcasts. I also occasionally talk about fanfiction and the RWBY community as well. Give it a listen. **

**Also join my Discord! There I talk about my writings, story ideas, and what games I am playing that are distracting me from my writing. Discord dot GG slash QJmZSJb**

**Back to this fic here is the decision on what servants the main girls will get. **

**Ruby: Saber (Nero) **

**Weiss: Caster **

**Blake: Archer **

**Yang: Rider**

**Can you guess the identities of the servants they will get? Also what servants should some of the secondary characters get? Though not everyone is getting a servant I can tell you that Raven does have one. **


End file.
